


Fleeting Touches

by LostCryptid



Series: Tumblr Smooch Prompts [7]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, fluff?, lonely old men being lonely old men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:48:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26371456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostCryptid/pseuds/LostCryptid
Summary: Neither Elias nor Peter are good with normal relationshipsbut sometimes the ghost of a touch is just enough
Relationships: Elias Bouchard/Peter Lukas, Original Elias Bouchard/Peter Lukas
Series: Tumblr Smooch Prompts [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883362
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	Fleeting Touches

**Author's Note:**

  * For [syntacticWizard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/syntacticWizard/gifts).



> Prompt fill for:  
> Brushing a kiss along the shell of the other person's ears
> 
> There you go Tabs  
> Hope you like the salty husbands being not so salty

Elias’ fingers traced along the silk of the tie, tying it into a windsor knot. He furrowed his brows. Tying ties proofed to be a bit more complicated when you were blind. He sighed.

“Does this look correct?” he asked Peter who stood somewhere in the room behind him.

Peter’s presence came closer, hovering behind his back.

“Looks fine to me. Why are you insisting on wearing a tie, though?” he asked.

Elias scrunched up his nose.

“You mean we don’t have to?”

“Not that I’m aware of.”

“You could have told me that earlier,” Elias muttered then he wouldn’t have put so much effort in figuring out how to tie this goddamn tie.

“You could have asked.” Peter chuckled.

“Communication? In this household? I don’t think so.” Elias snorted leaning back into Peter’s chest. 

“Are you ready?” he asked then.

“Yes. What about you?” Peter replied, brushing a kiss along the shell of Elias’ ear. It was barely a kiss, more the ghost of something pretending to be a kiss but it still made Elias shudder.

“I think so. I’m dressed, even managed to tie my tie somehow. I think I’m good.” 

“Alright, then.” Peter stepped back and vanished for a moment before returning to drape a coat over Elias’ shoulder another ghost of a kiss pressed against his nape before retreating again.

“Then let’s go.”

Peter’s hand pressed into the familiar place on his lower back, guiding him to the exit.

“I’m not really in a social mood.”, Elias admitted.

“Is either of us ever?”, Peter only replied dryly, making Elias snort.

“Right.” he agreed before taking Peter’s hand from his back, wrapping his fingers around it before tugging him along.

“Well, less talking more walking.”, he commanded, before reaching out for the Lonely, tugging at it until familiar fog wrapped around them, leaving Peters hand in his, only a vague suggestion of something that maybe had been there.

But he liked it like this. The ghost of companionship. Sometimes solid and grounding but mostly fleeting and vague, giving him the needed space. He hummed lowly, and he knew that Peter was close by following him even if he felt far off. 

He could’ve reached out for Peter and pulled him back but he didn’t want too and neither did Peter he assumed. The Lonely suited them just right and Elias was sure that at this point they wouldn’t even be able to stand normal contact if they wanted too.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm honestly not so sure if and how this snippet is connected to the canon of What Remains but for now I'll simply leave it linked to the original AU as a series
> 
> Might change in the future tho 
> 
>   
> Prompts are still open and the entire List of Prompts can be found here [Prompts](https://constantlytiredghost.tumblr.com/post/626550999357816832/50-types-of-kisses-writing-prompts)


End file.
